03 June 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-03 ; Comments *John is looking forward to his yearly trip to the Isle Of Man for the TT Races. Sessions *Soulbossa, #1. Recorded 1995-05-14. No known commercial release. *Jale, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1994-09-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tribute To Nothing: 'Think You Should' (Go! Discs) File a starts 'near start of next track *Salt Fish: 'Rollin' (12 inch-B side of The Gunman)' (IQ) For some reason, John thinks the artist is Marvellous Kane. '# *Soulbossa: 'Dirt Track' (Peel Session) *Palace Music: 'More Brother Rides (LP-Viva Last Blues)' (Domino Recording Company) (JP: 'I think they should have stuck with Palace Brothers, I have to say, because Palace Brothers sounds kind of interesting, and also sounds like them. Palace does sound like some Eastern European metal band of very little interest, but it's up to them, if that's what they want to call themselves.') '#'' *XE-DUS: 'Ghoulies (2x compilation LP-Hard Techno Classics From Deepest Germany Vol. 2)' (Labworks UK) '''@ # *Jale: 'Blue Train' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Prole Art Threat (LP-Palace Of Swords Reversed)' (Cog Sinister) *(Radio 1 concert trailer) *Naphtali: 'Verse 3 (12 inch-The 22nd Book)' (Jah Warrior) @ # *(Newsbeat) *Fugazi: 'Back To Base (LP-Red Medicine)' (Dischord) *Dreadzone: 'Cave Of Angels (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) @ # *Alastair Galbraith: 'Carlos (CD-Talisman)' (Next Best Way) *Soulbossa: 'The Big Hurt' (Peel Session) *''tape flip'' *Pavement: 'Father To A Sister Of Thought (7 inch)' (Big Cat UK) *Slab: 'Lidpopper (12 inch)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) @ # *Jale: 'Nine Years Now / Unseen Guest' (Peel Session) *(trailer for 1FM Rap Show in the middle of these two tracks) *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: 'Canyons Of Your Mind (CD-Unpeeled)' (Strange Fruit) The liner notes for this CD were written by JP. :(JP: 'Recorded for this programme or their predecessors in 1968....You can imagine the fuss that there was! Questions in the House, I think. Well, perhaps not quite that, but not far short of it, for somebody burping on the radio in those days.') *Sandro Galli: 'Spectrum (2x12 inch)' (ACV) @ # *('Think once, think twice, think bike' helpline promo) *Soulbossa: 'Hang Your Head' (Peel Session) *Sharon Shannon: 'Miss Thomson & The Derry Reel (CD-Sharon Shannon)' (Solid) *Queers: 'I Can't Get Invited To the Prom (LP-Move Back Home)' (Lookout!) :(JP: 'Story of my life. Actually, not entirely true. I was once invited to a prom by the love of my life at the time, one Nancy Bowling (this was in Dallas, Texas): it was Bryan Adams' high school prom. Her mother wouldn't let her go with me, which I was terrifically proud of at the time, she thought I was unsuitable, and I like to think that I was.') *DJ Vision: 'Let Off (12"-Concrete Jungle EP)' (Bud Recordings) @ # *(Newsbeat) File a ends *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: 'The Man Who Was Too Loud (CD-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) *Dick Dale: 'The Victor (CD-The Best Of Dick Dale & His Del-Tones)' (Rhino Entertainment) #''' *Soulbossa: 'Wrong' (Peel Session) *Tassilli Players: 'Outer Space (Edison Dub) (12")' (Universal Egg) '''@ # *Kenickie: 'Snakebite (7"-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) *Jale: 'Again' (Peel Session) *Skylab vs Dom T: 'Exotica (12")' (L'Attitude) @ # *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-06-03 (incomplete) *b) Dat_080_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-06-xx Peel Show LE229 ;Length *a) 01:27:56 *b) 03:56:32 (from 01:54:09 to 02:38:59) 02:26:01 to 02:38:59 additional *c) 1:22:10 (22:38-1:20:15) (to 23:00, 1:03:04-1:06:18 unique) ;Other *a) File created from CB080 of 500 Box. Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page: many thanks to him. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. *c) Created from LE229 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1995 Lee Tape 229. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?qunw5jjizm4 *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box